Clara's worst nightmare
by elsannabellamionewhouffle
Summary: The Doctor and Clara's adventures often lead to nightmares for Clara. But her worst nightmare is The Doctor hating her. Fluffy one-shot fanfiction. Clara x Eleven, souffez, whouffle


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is a short one-shot that I wrote after coming up with the idea while I was trying to sleep. Sorry for grammatical errors, I tried to look through it for errors and such. Review please, tell your friends, and thanks for reading! 3**

Even though Clara never told him, or showed any signs of the nightmares existing, The Doctor knew of the nightmares that plagued Clara most nights. The Doctor would often find the petite brunette in his bed during the nighttime. He would let her sleep beside him, or occasionally she would curl up to him and sleep contently.

Although he barely slept two hours each night, she seemed to always sneak in while he was sleeping. But one night he had woken up to the horrific sound of Clara screaming. Before he could get up to see what was wrong, she had already snuck into his bedroom.

Clara walked across the room to his bed and settled herself under his dark-blue covers. He heard her sigh with contentment and she curled up close beside him. The Doctor assumed she didn't notice he was awake because she hadn't said a single word.

"Clara..?" The Doctor muttered out bravely, making Clara jump a bit.

"Oh, Doctor. I didn't know you were awake." she looked up at him and met his beautiful green eyes with her chocolate brown ones. "Did I wake you?"

"Uh, no. Your screaming did actually…" he smiled at her, his eyes showing concern.

Clara looked away from him for a moment, looking at an odd painting that was leaning against the wall, then she returned her gaze to his grass-green eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry. I had a bad-dream."

"You have those a lot, don't you?" he turned on his side, making his blanket fall down, which also exposed his muscular stomach and chest. "I always hear you screaming."

She simply shrugged, "Yeah, but they're no big deal."

"They are to me, because I know our adventures cause them. I don't want you to have nightmares because of me." The Doctor looked at her with those big sad eyes. "What was it this time?"

Clara let her walls fall down and sighed, "The dream was - for once - not about our adventures." Clara found herself staring at his chest and had to shake her head to get herself to stop. "It was about… us." Clara continued to explain the dream.

In the dream, Clara and The Doctor had just gotten away from a bunch of odd aliens that Clara tried to describe but failed at horribly. Turns out, they were oods. Afterwards, they were in the TARDIS when The Doctor said she could no longer travel with him and that he hated her with both his hearts. Clara tried to plead with him and get him to let her stay, but to no avail. She had started to sobbing hysterically, but he had kicked her out of the TARDIS, screaming at her to, "Get a life!". That is where she ended up on the ground in front of the Maitland's home, screaming, which resulted in her screaming in real life.

Once she finished telling him the dream, he held her close and kissed her forehead, "My Clara! I would never, ever, ever do that to you. And I most definitely do not hate you. You are beautiful, kind, and I love everything about you."

Clara found herself blushing as she looked up at him and smiled, "That was one of the worst dreams I have ever had because…" She ended her sentence there.

"Because why?" he pressed on.

"Because, well, I love you, Doctor." Clara shifted to where she was on her stomach and had her chin rested on his chest. Clara grinned up at him.

The Doctor sat up, resulting in Clara sitting up as well, "I love you too, Impossible Girl." he said, then moved his right hand to her cheek. Slowly, he moved his head forward until their lips pressed together softly.

His two hearts beat erratically and his stomach was in knots. Clara, however, felt butterflies inside her stomach. The butterflies moved up to her chest, up to her throat and ended at her lips. Her lips tingled as he pulled her closer to him.

The Doctor's head was fuzzy and all his emotions were screwed-up. But he loved the way she made him feel. It was as if around her, everything was perfect. The Doctor had tried a countless number of times to make himself detach himself from her, but always failed. So now, he accepted the fact that he loved her and let himself enjoy the kiss.

Unfortunately, the kiss didn't last much longer. He smiled at her and she smiled back. As if they read each other's minds, they both laid back down and their hands found each other. Soon both of them fell asleep, cuddling and holding hands. They dreamed happy dreams, both involving the other. For the first time in years, The Doctor wasn't haunted by bloody nightmares filled with his dead companions. His was all too caught up with the beautiful brunette that laid, curled up beside him.


End file.
